The Affections Of Tsukiko, Moon Child
by Pretty Guardian
Summary: This is the sequel to The Bet, so you have to read that to understand this. Plus, I will not allow flaming. I hope you all read and review!


**Welcome one and all! I hope The Bet got you guys wanting more! Everyone has been asking me to do sequels or update. Chapter 12 is the last and final chapter of "The Bet." Please don't ask me to update the next chapter on "The Bet". If you haven't read "The Bet", then you probably won't understand this story. So you may have to re-read the old chapters of the old story. Well, that's all I have to say. Happy Reading! **

**Pretty Guardian**

**The Affections of Tsukiko, Moon Child**

**Chapter 1 **

**My Last Breath **

_**What just happened….my breath is shortening and I feel so cold….**_

**Sango repeated these words over and over in her head. All she could remember was giving birth and being stabbed and taking a long bloodbath in her own blood. Her head was throbbing painfully. Her brown eyes cautiously surveyed the area. How did she get here? There was no point in trying to move. She was doomed anyway. All she could remember was horrid laughter, crying, screaming and the sound of her baby being taken. Sango lifted her bloody hand in the air and uttered these words: **

"**Inuyasha, come save me…" **

_**Whoosh….**_

**Inuyasha swooped down from the tree. A heart-stopping thud came into his heart. He suddenly felt cold and he began to groan in pain. Why was this happening? He saw Kaede coming about with Shippo. **

"**What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. "Do ye sense another presence?"**

"**No, but I smell blood, fresh blood. Someone was just wounded. I can practically taste their blood, the scent is so strong," Inuyasha said. "Shippo, have you seen Kagome?" Shippo shook his red head. **

"**Nope. I last saw Kagome going towards the woods and don't ask me about Miroku," the little fox said. **

"**Kaede, saddle up your horse and the wagon," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to fly ahead." And Inuyasha was as good as his word. He sped off into the dead of night as Kaede began to tie the horse to the wagon. Kaede sat upon her horse, gave a click of her tongue, and they trotted off after Inuyasha. **

_**Blood, trickling onto the ground, slowly, and painfully, almost hypnotic, dizzy feeling and acknowledgement of close-by death…**_

**Sesshomaru could feel something tugging at his soul. Something beautiful, but deadly. It was the smell of blood. It smelled delicious, so scented. Not that he cared for that sort of girly thing. But it did catch his interest. Suddenly, there came a humming, a sweet humming from a little girl. He turned to see Rin with a garland of flowers around her neck. She was now twelve years old, her body growing to its natural womanly form. She smiled, her hair blowing in the wind. **

"**Master Jaken, what's with the long face?" she asked, handing him his staff. **

"**That woman in the village rejected his marriage proposal," Sesshomaru said. **

"**Yes, Rin, that is it," Jaken said. **

"**He was dropped like rock. I never saw someone get dumped so badly," Sesshomaru said. **

"**Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru. That helped a lot," Jaken said sarcastically. **

"**Gather your stuff. We're headed north," the lord youkai said. Rin and Jaken hopped on Ah-Uh and off they trotted behind the steadfast youkai. **

**Miroku rose up from the cliff's ledge. It was then that overhead Naraku spotted the monk struggled upward. **

"**Look here, Kagome. Isn't that your friend?" Naraku pondered. Kagome juggled the baby in her arms. It was a beautiful baby girl with Sango's brownish-blackish hair, her brown eyes, and Inuyasha's white dog ears. She cried sadly as Kagome tried to shush her. Her large amounts of pink blankets weren't enough. **

"**Yes, that is him. Fly toward him," Kagome said. Naraku jerked the giant feather with expertise towards the monk. They watched quietly as the monk made it up the mountain in one piece. **

"**The baby's name will be…" Kagome said, but Naraku interrupted her. **

"**I say we pay the monk a visit," he said. Kagome jumped off the feather as Naraku sat there watching her work her magic. **

"**Miroku, what were you doing?" Kagome said as the wind picked up. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she struggled to keep the baby in her arms. **

"**I tried to kill myself. It was completely worthless. I was distraught over Sango's infidelity," the monk responded. "I know I've no room to talk, but I've made the effort to change. Who is that?" Miroku pointed to the bundle in Kagome's arms. A smirk came across Kagome's pretty face. **

"**Oh, this?" she said in mock interest. "This just so happens to be Sango's baby." Kagome folded back the blanket so Miroku could see the baby clearly. **

"**It's a girl…" Miroku whispered. He looked at the baby that could have been his or possibly Kagome's. It all could have been avoided, but it wasn't. Miroku wanted so much to suffocate that baby. That baby born of human and youkai, but his priest taught him to love all and it wouldn't be right. **

"**Naraku!" Miroku said. "Kagome, what are you doing with him?" Naraku smirked and said, **

"**Oh, come now, Miroku. You and I have been through too much to be so cold," Naraku said. Miroku blushed. Kagome looked at him. **

"**Miroku, is there something you're not telling me?" Kagome said sweetly. **

"**No, Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "It's nothing at all…"**

"**Then we'd better leave. Daybreak will be here sooner than we think," Naraku said. Miroku's instincts were to walk on his own, but he joined them on the giant feather as they flew upward. **

**Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. The blood was coming from a carcass… a female carcass. He knew the woman wasn't dead. He gasped as he got closer. The woman was Sango. Kaede pulled on the horse's reigns too tightly and Shippo flew off the wagon. He screamed and landed in a puddle of dirty leaves. He stood up and ran past Kaede, who forgot to apologize for sending him flying. They walked towards Inuyasha. **

"**It's Sango," he whispered, tears filling his golden eyes. They gasped. Never before had they seen Inuyasha crying. It was indeed a magnificent sight especially for one so short-tempered and who always kept his cool like his older half-brother. **

"**Inuyasha, are ye crying?" Kaede asked. **

"**No, my eye sprung a leak," Inuyasha said. Typical. A guy starts to show his feelings and then he makes a bullheaded excuse or lie. Kaede sighed as they walked closer to Sango's decaying body. She gingerly lifted Sango's head. **

"**Sango, who did this to you?" Inuyasha said. "'Cause when I find 'em…" **

"**No, Inuyasha, I can't say who did it because I don't know," Sango replied. "The heavens know my secret. They see how I've ruined the life that they have given to others and I shall pay dearly for my sin." Inuyasha looked at her with tears filling his eyes. **

"**No, Sango," was all Shippo could muster. Tears filled his eyes. **

"**What's going on here?" a voice said. Everyone turned to look and saw….**

**Dum-Dum-Dum! Cliffhanger! Well, if you want to know who it was they saw then read on to Chapter 2! Please read and review! Remember, no flames! Plus, this is a sequel to "The Bet" dedicated to DarkKnightSephiroth, Fan of Darkness, and Minipower! Rock on, you guys! **


End file.
